Still, a Rory Story
by ICan'tStopBelievin
Summary: After Rory gets into an accident, he takes the intelligence of a baby. When his parents can't be there, Will and Emma come to take him home. Co-written by XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX. baby!Rory Mostly from Rory's POV. Other Glee kids will guest star to babysit or visit. Warning: Brittany plays a "game" with Rory, so beware...
1. Going Home

**I don't own glee... **

_A/N: Some couldn't wait to read this, so I tried to get it up the quickest I could. Will and Emma won't appear until the end of this chapter. For now, it's Rory and Nurse Carole. _

_And for you Sam lovers, there will be a future chapter where Will needs a babysitter for Rory... _

_Enjoy, you selfish little fetishy freaks! _

**Rory's mother always told him to never run in front of a car. He always listened. **

**It's just, tonight, he was in a hurry. He would have to disobey her. No matter what happ- **

_Smash. _

Now he opened his eyes. Where the hell was he?

He studied the room. Plain. He wasn't interested in it.

He listened closely to the sounds. Unfamiliar voices talking. Loud, annoying beeping from who knows where.

"Rory, Rory," he heard someone say. Those words rang a bell, but at the same time confused him. What did that mean? Rory? Rory? It sure was weird.

He looked over to see a lady dressed in a blue shirt and blue pants. He thought, _Why is she dressed like that? Who is she? Gee, I wonder what I'm wearing! _

"Rory, I'm Nurse Hudson. Just call me _Carole_."

He attempted to pronounce the name, but it just woudn't roll off his tongue. Though, _Carole _was easier than _Nurse Husdon_.

"Rory, it's time for your lunch."

Rory must've been his name. But what was 'lunch?'

She rolled up a cart. What was that white mush? Was that mush was 'lunch' meant? It looked like a cloud! "Cloud!" he shrieked.

He accepted a spoonful of this 'cloud.' So that's what clouds tasted like... They were sure yummy! But then he wondered, _If clouds are in the sky, then how did this lady get one? _He would try to grab one or two of them next time he played outside.

"Gaaaahhhhhh!" he sputtered for attention.

"What, Rory?" Carole said softly, "What's wrong?"

He then giggled. This was fun! He then shouted, "Aaaaaahhhheeeeoooohhhh!"

A few more people then glanced over.

"Waaaahhhh! Gaaaahhhhhh! Aaaaaahhhheeeeoooohhhh!" He then began to crack up.

"What, Rory?" she repeated, forcing him another bite of cloud. She then stood and walked away.

"Naaaahhhhhhhh!" Rory yelled. He was now alone. His new friend had left, and there were no other people around anymore. He then looked the other way to see his friend again. He cooed with excitement.

"Yes, I'm back." She lifted him into her arms and took him into another room. This room was all white. And it was much smaller, though with less things, than the other room. Rory had only looked around for a minute before experiencing mental exhaustion. This was so stressful. Just a second ago he was there, now he was here. It seemed impossible to adjust to the sudden change in surroundings.

She put him down on a covered countertop, and reached into a cabinet.

"Naaaahhhh!" he wailed. He was suffering overstimulation, and he didn't like it. Also, he felt a warm, sticky substance in his pants. His skin began to slightly itch, then burn.

She hushed him, telling him, "It's okay, honey."

He then noticed his pants being removed. Cool air hit his skin immediately, and he shivered. She went to rip the cottony diaper from him, then rushed to pull it over his penis and waited for urine to flow out of him naturally. She tossed the overly soiled diaper in the trash and pulled a fresh diaper from a bag. Carole touched a small cloth to his skin.

"Brrrr," Rory hummed. This cloth was really cold! It was swiped across his rear, and it then disappeared to be replaced with another cloth. He sat for a few seconds before having a clean diaper fastened onto him snugly. It swaddled his rear, protecting it from the chill that his legs were open to.

She slid the shirt from him, putting goose bumps on his arms and back. She walked to go grab some clothes from a drying machine.

He was now used to the room, and was calmer. But he had no time to relax, because he was focusing on how freezing it was!

Carole brought over some jeans, a green shirt and undershirt, along with green sneakers.

Putting on a furious face, he shouted, "Mine! Gimme!" He was fussy, not to mention stubborn. She made a struggle to dress a squirmy Rory, and eased shoes onto his curled up, refusing feet.

She put him in a wheelchair, and took him around as if he were in a stroller. They went into an elevator for short time, and it made Rory quite dizzy. He was put in a waiting room while Carole flipped through emergency contacts.

He looked up from the ring of keys, and he was alone again. Carole was nowhere in sight. He whimpered and wailed until she returned.

She told him, "Mr. Schuester was the first to answer the phone last night, and he agreed to come get you. I just called him. He's on his way here now."

"Maaaahhhh!" he screamed, kicking his feet happily. He was finally leaving this place!

"I have to go take care of something," Carole said, "Finn will wait here with you."

"Feehhnn!" Rory shouted, seeing the tall boy approach him. Carole walked away, but Rory didn't care, because now he had a new friend.

"Hey, buddy." Finn pulled up a chair next to Rory's parked wheelchair.

"Gaahh!"

Finn attemtped to interact with the kid. He shook the ring of keys.

Rory kindly handed the ring to Finn. "Goo."

"Thanks...?" He put the keys back on Rory's lap. "But these are yours, not mine."

"Gaaaahhhh!" Rory said playfully. "Meeeehhhh!"

Before the two of them knew it, Will and Emma had come through the door. Emma went to comfort Rory as Will signed him out of the hospital.

"Can you say my name?" she asked him.

"Gaahh!" was his reply. This was so hard!

"Say 'Emma.'"

"Ehh!"

"Can you say 'Emma?'"

"Ehhaahh!"

"I guess that's close enough," she smiled, cupping his cheek in her hand.

Will came and readied Rory to go home, saying goodbye to Finn. He rolled Rory to the parking lot, Emma following. "Where did we park?" he asked his wife.

"Eh," she responded, "over there."

They walked in the direction Emma was pointing, and sure enough, they found the car.

Rory cried out, "Aaaaaahhhheeeeoooohhhh!"

Emma hushed him, as Will opened the door to the backseat. "Honey, do you have the manual for this carseat?" she asked.

"Even though it's an adult one, it's _still_ a carseat," he said, adjusting the seat. "It probably works the same way a kid one does."

"Up, up!" Rory exclaimed as Will lifted him from the wheelchair. "Whoa!"

"Let's get you in here, fella," Will said, lightly setting Rory onto the carseat. He sat Rory's hands away, and began latching the buckles securely, trying to not pinch or restrict Rory.

Rory told Will, "Clouds is good!"

Will agreed, although he nor Emma had a clue what Rory had meant.


	2. First Night, Rory & Emma

_A/N: I went crazy while writing this chapter. So, I know all you fetishists will LOVE this! _

_Some Rory and Emma bonding in here! _

"Goo!" Rory roared with joy once he noticed a bunch of new toys scattered on the floor. Something beautiful then caught his eye. He gave full attention to the red rattle, and he decided that he would go straight for it as soon as possible.

Once Will set him down, he attempted to crawl over to get it. But he plopped right down on his belly, letting out a great, "Hmph!"

Will assisted him closer to the toys, and laughed. Rory picked the rattle up, and was startled by a loud _ding_. "Gaahh!" he squealed, dropping the toy from shock. He then heard another _ding_. Where was it coming from? He tested the other toys to find the source. Will took a seat on the floor across from him, observing his intelligence level. Will lifted the rattle and shook it, making a constant _ding, ding, ding, ding_. Rory then heard the sound and turned around. He smiled. It was the rattle making the sound. He should've known!

He snatched the rattle from the man. "Mine! Gimme!" He attacked the toy, gurgling with glee everytime the rattle made noise.

Will stood and left Rory, saying, "Honey, Emma, I got on the adult baby website and ordered. Hasn't the stuff come yet?"

"The crib, highchair and rocking chair is here," Emma replied, "The changing table is supposed to be here soon."

It didn't take long for Rory to grow bored. This rattle didn't amuse him anymore. He dropped it and went to listen to their incomprehensible conversation.

"Okay," Will said, "I'm going to try and put the crib together."

"There's no mattress," Emma told him as he went to get his toolbox.

"Well, then. I'll have to go pick one up after I'm done." He kissed her cheek and disappeared.

Rory discovered that listening to the adults wasn't at all entertaining. He focused on finding something else to spend time with.

Actually, he didn't want another toy. He was hungry. Hungry and thirsty. His stomach seemed to tighten and make strange noises, and his mouth felt as if it were a desert. Wait, what did a desert even feel like? No, just forget it! He wanted food and a drink, and fast.

He whined as loud as it took for Emma to look at him. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she approached him slowly.

"Bah!"

"What?"

"Bah, bah!"

Emma kneeled to meet his eyes. Maybe she could tell what he needed by his facial expression.

He was now getting frustrated. "Bah, bah! Bah, bah!" What did it take for a boy to get a meal around here?!

She said aloud, hoping to make some sort of resemblance, "_Bah, bah_?"

"Bah!"

"_Bah, bah_?"

"Baahh!"

His stomach then growled, sending Emma straight to the kitchen. She returned shortly.

Rory cooed with delight when he noticed the full bottle in her hand. She put the bottle on the coffee table and sat on the sofa. "You're a big boy!" she crooned, pulling him onto her lap.

"Up, up!" he giggled. He held his mouth open for her to stick the bottle's nipple into. She tilted the bottle up, and he sucked away. He dug his ear into her shoulder, his nose slightly dipped into her neck. He closed his eyes as she swayed.

_Baaaack _

_Foooorth _

_Baaaack _

_Foooorth _

_Baaaack _

_Foooorth _

_Baaaack _

_Foooorth _

He grew very comfortable in just those few minutes. He clasped a loose part of her shirt between his fingers, wrinkling a spot of solid pink fabric. He curled into a fetal position, grazing his sock-covered toes against a few white polka dots on her black skirt.

The woman smelt like a garden of fresh linen and Victoria's Secret perfume. Best scent ever, especially since it was coming from her.

She spoke to him softly, as the bottle became empty. She caressed his jaw and patted his rear, and sure enough, his mouth opened for her to remove the nipple. She swiftly replaced the bottle with a pacifier.

As she stood from the sofa, she made an effort to take Rory in her arms. She sat him around her hip, supporting him up with one arm under his rear and the other around his back. She would bounce him around or bob him, since he had just finished a giant bottle and wanted to avoid throwup. Emma took him with her to check up on Will, and it turned out that he was about finished.

"Gaahh!" Rory shouted into the pacifier. He was in utter distress right now. His stomach cramped. His throat and chest flared up. "Gaahh!"

"I don't know what's wrong!" Emma said. "I just fed him."

Will set the screwdriver down and came over. "Give him to me. I think I know what's wrong." He took Rory onto his hip, mimicking the feeling that Emma had been giving. Will quickly patted on the boy's back, not too hard. "Is this what's bothering you? Huh?"

With the assistance, Rory let out a hiccup-like burp.

"Is that better?"

Rory burped once more, and was now relieved. He cooed happily, letting Will and Emma know he was back to his normal self now and that everything was okay.


	3. First Night, Rory & Will

**I do not own glee. I do not own it here or there. I do not own it ANYWHERE! **

_A/N: Yes, this is finally up! And yes, I am a big meanie for making you all wait for more. _

_In this chapter, Rory tries to bond wil Will, but it doesn't really turn out. _

_BTW I forgot to say that this story is called Still for a reason, but you won't find out for a very, very long time. Just guess, and review this chapter telling me why you think. _

_Enjoy. _

"I just got the highchair and crib set up," Will announced, after some time.

"Well," Emma considered, "I'm going in the kitchen to do dishes. I don't want to leave Rory alone on the floor in here, and it's too early for bedtime, so maybe this is a great time to introduce Rory to his highchair."

"Okay. I'll do the rocking chair, then tidy up his room."

Before Rory could process what was going on, he was carried through a doorway. He curiously studied the room he was now in, which had been the kitchen. He sighted wrapped foods and boxes, and some delicious milk in the refrigerator that Will was holding open. So this, other than Emma's lap, must've been where he would be given his meals.

He was then slid into a giant highchair. He explored around, though there wasn't much to see. He squirmed around and repeatedly slammed his fists on the tray, testing the highchair's strength and tolerability. Everytime he scooted too far forward or reached further than his arms would extend, his belly was crushed. The tray of the highchair was in the way, limiting his movement. Though he was restricted, he did feel a sense of security.

Emma heard the pounding, and looked over her shoulder. "What, Rory?"

He gurgled, now kicking his feet.

"Are you hungry again?"

Now that he thought about it, he _was_ sort of hungry.

Before he responded, she ditched the sink of dishes and went to prepare a bottle of warm milk. She waited for it to cool slightly before presenting it to him.

He decided he would take matters into his own hands. "Mine! Gimme!" When Emma began to feed him, his hands wrapped around the bottle, slightly nudging hers away. Once he had fully grasped the bottle, Emma helped him guide it to his mouth successfully. Rory's lips served as a suction on the bottle's nipple as he enjoyed his delightful milk.

Emma watched him feed himself for a moment, and thought he'd been better off this way. She resumed cleaning dishes.

He later comprehended that this milk wasn't the same as clouds. He no longer desired milk. He now found clouds as a pleasant meal. He threw the bottle on the floor, shrilling, "Gaaaahhhh!"

Will came into the kitchen. "I have everything set up to surprise you, honey. Why don't you take a break and go see the room?"

"Oh, sunshine!" Emma smiled. "You didn't have to!"

"Don't worry about it."

Emma slowly walked out of the kitchen and to the room, trying to surprise herself.

"Gaahh!" Will heard Rory repeat, a little fussier than the first time.

"Here, buddy. Is this what you wanted?" Will got the bottle from the floor.

"Gaahh!"

Apparently he didn't want the milk.

Will tried burping Rory, but he was still cranky.

"Gaaaahhhh!" Rory's diaper was soiled at that second. Two problems for him to deal with, now.

Will caught a whiff of urine, and it only took a minute for Will to lift the boy from the highchair and take him to the bathroom. He lied Rory on a changing mat and undressed his bottom.

This bathroom was warm! Rory loved how it felt on his skin, unlike earlier, in that cold, white room.

He was now exposed to the man completely, his legs in the air. But he didn't mind. There was nothing wrong with it. Besides, he- Oh, was that oil that he just rubbed on? Rory loved it! He loved the way it tingled on his skin. It felt funny.

Will worked to secure the diaper snugly against the boy's hips - and with a few tries, he got it perfect.

Rory no longer wanted clouds. He wanted to cuddle with someone. He felt deprived of comfort right now.

"All better!"

Rory rolled back onto his bottom, with his arms reaching for Will. He demanded, "Up, up!"

He pulled Rory up onto his hip, and left the bathroom. He heard a yawn-like sound from Rory, which told him it was close to bedtime. He went to the kitchen, set Rory down, and made a fresh bottle. He carried Rory to the bedroom and sat in the rocking chair to feed Rory what was his third bottle. Rory grabbed Will's tie for balance on his thigh. He settled Rory on his lap, who curled into a fetal position instinctively.

Rory accepted the nipple. He closed his eyes, snuggled close to Will.

It wasn't as comfortable as he'd imagined.

He wanted Emma.


	4. Rory & Emma

**I do not own glee. **

He wanted Emma.

He then spotted her in the distance, when his eyes grew wide. He watched her neatly place a mattress into his crib. He gurgled as he tugged away from the bottle. He silently turned his head and refused it when Will put it to his lips.

Will checked to see if Rory needed to burp, but not yet. Rory wasn't bloated, he was unsatisfied. He wanted Emma to feed him, and she wasn't.

Rory then evoked a way to call Emma, after remembering earlier. He cried out, "Ehhaahh!"

"Are you tired?" Will asked, slowing the rocking chair down. Rory whimpered, shoving his thumb in his mouth to provide himself comfort. He was tired, but he wasn't ready to sleep just yet. He wanted to be with Emma, to share eye contact with her, to have her arm wrapped around him, to feel her hand stroking the back of his thigh as he lay coiled up. "Ehhaahh!"

This time, Emma had heard him. She would be coming to save him from his troubles.

"Ehhaahh!" he cooed, with his arms in the air. "Up, up!"

Emma got him into her arms, and sat in the chair after Will stood up. Rory was no longer fussy, and he lit up as if he'd won a grand prize. "Bah, bah!"

She got the bottle, which was almost completely full due to reject, and she slid the nipple into his open mouth. She chanted and hummed very faintly, consoling him.

He nestled on her lap, taking milk once she tilted the bottle. He didn't have to grab her necklace to avoid slipping off and tumbling to the floor. She held him with a firm grip, with him resting as far away from the edge of her knees as possible. Unlike Will, she had a spread of instincts. She had the mother's touch. He could sense it.

Rory's eyes grew droopy once he downed a quarter of the milk. He longed for some sleep, although he desired to be awake for a while. He didn't want to fall asleep and spoil this.

Emma took the bottle from him, but he wasn't at all angry. He was just a little shocked. His eyes popped fully open and he rose from the slumped position.

She put the bottle down, and temptorarily sat Rory in the open crib. She went to the dresser for a footie pajama and returned to the crib, where she'd undress Rory and zip him up into the cozy pajama, just in case he were to fall asleep. All she'd have to do is carry him to the crib. He babbled to himself as he was taken back to the rocking chair, where she gave him the bottle back.

She rocked the chair back and forth, with a constant but steady rhythm. She crooned sweet words to him, and although he probably didn't grasp the meaning of them, he still seemed to like the gentle affection and attention. Emma was so gracious to him.

_Baack, foorth _

_Baack, foorth _

A draft came in the room, causing Rory to shiver through the pajama. Emma tugged a blanket from the arm of the rocking chair to put over Rory.

She rocked a little further.

_Baaaack _

_Foooorth _

_Baaaack _

_Foooorth _

_Baaaack _

_Foooorth _

_Baaaack _

_Foooorth _

Rory's head dropped back onto her shoulder. His eyes were still open. He immediately stopped sucking the bottle, with the nipple just resting in his mouth. He was motionless, and he felt light on her lap.

"Rory?" Emma said. "Rory?"

Maybe he wasn't feeling well? She felt his forehead and cheek, and she felt coldness. It was very unusual and a little scary. Maybe it was just her hands from the temperature of the room? Would that be possible?

"Rory, honey?"


	5. Appy Juice, Applesauce & Lucky Charms

**I do not own glee. **

_A/N: One person panicked because they thought Rory was dead. Now they get to see what happens. _

"Rory, honey?"

He wouldn't respond.

Emma heard a whisper from behind her. "It's okay, Em."

She turned her head to see Will. He told her, "He's asleep."

"Oh." Emma got on her feet and took Rory to the crib. She lightly slid his eyelids shut, and smoothed his pompadour hair instinctively, before tucking him into the blanket. He was so gosh darn cute!

Now, she heard light snores and faint muffled noises from the boy. He rolled to his side, and ended up plopping down on his belly. Somehow, he managed to sleep through the persistant bopping around. He soon stopped, and remained tilted against the wall. His subsconcious sure found it an easy way to sleep.

It then seemed his subconscious was filled with was filled with many sights. He saw clouds. He saw a ring of plastic keys. He saw Emma... **Emma! **Will, Finn, and Carole were barely in the corner of his mind. It was Emma, and mostly Emma.

As the two adults had left the nursery, they snickered at Rory's light murmurs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Emma took a break from cooking breakfast and headed for the nursery. "Guess who's up!" she playfully squeaked after finding a large-eyed Rory bouncing ecstatically. She removed the footie from him and checked his diaper. She grabbed clothes and worked to dress the big boy .

"Up, up!" he wailed as Emma went to lift him from the boring crib. "Gah!" He was taken to the kitchen, where he was set in his highchair. A bottle was put on the tray for him. He saw that Emma was busy and decided he was to feed himself.

The milk wasn't milk at all. It tasted very, very sweet. He couldn't recognize it...

"You like appy juice, don't you, Rory?" Will crooned, straightening his tie.

So it was appy juice... Rory liked it!

But he didn't find it too filling, though. He put it down in protest, waiting for real food. Maybe he would get clouds, or real apples if he waited.

He gave attention to a pile of blocks. He grabbed two and smacked them together, roaring with laughter at the loud sound. He threw one down on the tray of his highchair, and slammed the other on top. He grabbed more blocks and repeated the process until he was presented a bowl. He pushed the blocks to the side and studied the contents of the bowl.

Rory reached his head into the bowl, and covered his nose with the cold, yellow mush. He rubbed a gob off and stuck his fingers in his mouth. The gob tasted a little sweeter, and it was more wholesome compared to the juice. He cupped his hand and went to scoop more from the bowl.

From the way he was stuffing his mouth, he seemed to be pretty hungry. Emma diluted a smaller bowl full of of Lucky Charms and replaced the applesauce.

He tipped the bowl over, spilling the cereal onto the tray. He sang in gibberish, as he grabbed each piece and popped it into his mouth.

(_Quick A/N: Remember the scene in Pot 'o Gold where he grabbed each and every little piece with his fingers... After I came up with the cereal idea, I could not stop rewatching that part because it was just sexy! I watched it, and this was what kept popping up in my mind.) Let's continue... _

"Emma," Will said, putting his jacket on, "I talked to Figgins. If something happens, just call me. Holly will take over my class."

"Okay, sweetie," Emma replied with a kiss, and gave him a lunchbox. "Have a nice day."

Will left, and then peered his head in the door. "If something happens or-"

"Will, honey. If I something happens, I can manage it. I have a car, too. Everything will be fine."

"Oh, and right when you take the diaper off, you have to cover his... or he'll spray you."

"Okay."

Rory jumped and looked up when he heard the door slam shut. "Gah!" Once realizing that there was nothing to be afraid of, and that Emma was there to protect him, he resumed eating.

He took a few marshmallows in one bite, then decided he was done. He took a gulp of juice after another until the bottle was empty, and played with the blocks again. Once Emma was confirmed he was finished, she cleaned the highchair of everything but the blocks. She wiped it dry from water and possible drool.

"Up, up!" he demanded, his arms in he air.

"Okay, okay!" Emma playfully grumbled with a snarl.

He cooed, bobbing up and down eagerly. She lifted him from the highchair and took him to the living room. She put him down on the floor with many toys, and flipped through TV channels to find a suitable cartoon. She chose SpongeBob SquarePants as a favorable and proper show for his mind to take in.

Rory was moved closer to the colorful items on ther floor. He grabbed the red rattle, the same one he fancied yesterday. So far, it was his favorite of all.

After some time, he felt that warm, sticky substance in his pants again. "Naaaahhhh!"

Emma tended to him immediately. She already knew what he needed, she could sense it - a new diaper.

He let out his final weep as he was lifted up and soothed. He was taken to the bathroom and put on the changing mat. "Goo!" he gurgled.


	6. Lunch

**I do not own glee. **

_A/N: Sorry, I would've had two chapters up by now, but I am taking a hiatus on all of my stories because lately, I've had a case of some illness (don't panic, I am okay). I came back here because I've just been lying here bored and I couldn't stay away. _

_So enjoy this because it might be a day or so until I update again. We think I might be getting a little better by Friday or Saturday. I hope. _

Rory was slipped into his highchair. It was mealtime now, as he knew.

But what would he be eating? Lucky Charms? Appy sauce? Milk? Appy juice? Clouds? Would Em- _Slam! _Ahh! What was that sound?! Where did it come from?!

He looked forward. He looked up. He looked left. He looked right. He saw Emma lifting a pan from the ground. She found his startled, confused face, and said, "Did that scare you, honey?" She put in the sink and raced over to console him. "Don't worry, everything is okay. It was just a pan."

Rory's stomach grumbled, and he had an outburst _(A/N: Take a moment to imagine Rory's little fit. Yup... He's all fussy, pounding his fists on the tray of the highchair and grunting... Cute, right?)_. He was ready for food. He was starving.

"Well, I guess you're not scared anymore. You're hungry, aren't you?"

"Aaaahheeoohh!"

She hurried to peel two small potatoes and heat them in the microwave. He went crazy due to the faint smell. He gurgled, almost drooling. He knew it was food, but he couldn't recognize it exactly.

Shortly, she put a bowl in front of him, along with a small spoon.

Emma began to walk away when he shrilled, "Waahh!" Ehhhhaaaahhhh!"

She returned to the highchair to see him bouncing around and kicking. She knew what he wanted. He craved to be fed one-on-one with her. She took a seat with the bowl in hand, and waited for him to calm down before scooping a bite. "Open wide, Rory."

"Clouds!" He finally recognized it. He opened wide as she told him, wide enough for her to see many details of the inside of his mouth. She stuck the spoon in his mouth and waited a second to retract it.

Rory babbled as he chewed as a way of thanks. He loved Emma. He didn't know why, though.

There was no reason not to.


	7. Xylophone & Tie, Rory & Will

**I don't own glee. **

_My illness is wearing down a lot, and I am feeling so much better. Treatment's going pretty well, and I have enough strength to go back to back to classes tomorrow. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Will stepped in the door, greeted Emma, and sunk into the couch to relieve his rough day at work. He tried to block out the ear-busting sounds of xylophone and laughter, but couldn't.

Rory slammed the mallet onto each colorful bar repeatedly, letting out a squeal or giggle each time there was a loud _cling. _This was so fun!

Will knew he had to just let the boy play. It was for his development's sake.

Rory had spent a lot of time with this, but it never seemed to get boring! He could have played with it all- Ouch! He whimpered in discomfort. His head hurt so much! It was excruciating pain, worse than anything yet. He continued playing, but found the pain only getting worse.

It was that damn xylophone! He dropped the mallet, and knocked the xylophone from his lap. He wasn't in the mood anymore.

He then looked up to see Will. He was home! "Aaaaaahhhheeeeoooohhhh!" Rory bellowed, receiving immediate attention. He saw the man had approached him, and he waved his arms in the air, demanding, "Up, up!"

Will grabbed the boy and raised him up. He returned to the couch and settled Rory on his lap.

Rory burbled, taking Will's tie and flailing it around. Will droned a soft tune that Rory endeavored to mimic.

Will reached a hand to fluff Rory's hair. Rory bounced up and down joyfully, stuffing the tie in his mouth as a pacifier.

This was lovely.

Will playfully grumbled, "Don't eat my tie! Icky!"

"Goo!" Rory yelped happily, now dropping the tie. He enjoyed the attention.

Rory soon had calmed down. His energy was slightly decreased by 30%. He leaned against the man silently, and curled into a fetal position. He snuggled his face into the crook of Will's neck, closing his eyes.

Will wrapped his arms around the boy, swaying side to side.

_Left _

_Right _

_Left _

_Right _

_Left _

_Right _

_Left _

_Right _

Rory slowly grew attached to Will. Was it the smell of ham on his hand? It was a little faint, though good, but it was more than that. Was it his voice? Gee, it sure was nice, but definitely more than that also. He just felt a special connection to the man, and it couldn't be denied.


	8. Dinner

**I don't own glee... **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Rory was placed in his highchair again. It must've been time to eat.

He wasn't too hungry, but apparently it would be now or never.

Emma had been sat the stove, making some big meal. Gee, it sure smelt great! What was it, though?

Will came up and tied a bib to Rory's neck. He laughed at the humor.

"What?" Emma looked over. She studied the bib, and read aloud, "_These fools put my cape on backwards..._"

"It's hilarious."

She shook her head at the silliness, going to the refrigerator for some butter. "Will, you think he can feed himself?"

"Probably. It's only alfredo, fried potatoes and carrots. Those are good finger foods."

"We just can't stuff him too much. He's definitely going to need a full bottle for bedtime."

Rory began to pout. He slammed his fists on the highchair and kicked his feet in the air, squirming around in the small space he was allowed. He was hungry! He wanted some of that food!

Will put a handful of Ritz crackers in front of Rory to occupy him, along with a miniature bottle of juice. Time passed by quickly, and Rory had seen a small dish set in front of him. It was full of food. He watched the two adults sit at the table with giant, filled plates and begin eating. So he would eat also.

"Gaahh!" he shouted, going to pop a carrot slice into his mouth. He didn't really like it so much. He'd try it again later. Something else had caught his eye. He reached for some alfredo noodles, and had soon been reaching for more. He loved this stuff! He then spotted something else in the dish, but first he needed a drink. He picked up his bottle to find it empty all for a few drops. Where'd the juice go? Well, he didn't care where it went. All he knew it that he wanted juice! And now!

He barely had to pout to get attention. Will and Emma stopped their conversation, and were now focusing on him.

He threw the empty bottle on the ground, and saw Emma hurry up from the table to get it and rinse it out. "Do you want more juice, Rory?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

_A/N: Sorry this was so short, but I was running out of ideas and I thought it would be best to stop here instead of rambling on and on about stupid shit and do the opposite of entertain you. _

_Next chapter we will have Emma feeding Rory his nighttime bottle. Some more mommy!Emma baby!Rory bonding, which a lot of you (including me) seem to love. _


	9. Bad Bath

**I don't own glee...**

_A/N: I have been gone so long because there were two huge hockey games and we had to practice a lot, then we had to stop in Davenport, IA for some big project, and also I had other things to tend to. But now I'm finally back._

And this is dedicated to my girlfriend Cheyanne because she's awesome. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Rory curiously picked at a loose string on the rug. He would pull it up and every time he let go of it, it would fling back down, causing him to roar with laughter.

Emma giggled at the cuteness. She shifted spots on the sofa and reached down to burp him. "You want a bath, sweetie? Hmm?"

Rory turned his head up to her, and smiled. He took his sock-clad foot and shoved a few toes into his mouth, making Emma grimace in disgust. "Yucky, Rory," she playfully scolded while she replaced the foot with a pacifier. He curled into a ball and attempted to roll over, but only plopped down on his back, unsuccessful. "Oomph," he grumbled from his throat.

Emma patted his belly, recieving a giggle from him, and stood. "I'm going to go run your bath." She managed to get past squirmy Rory and finally make her was to the bathroom, which was - luckily and conveniently - next to the living room.

He kicked his feet and waved his arms, working to get back up. He shouldn't have tried to roll over. It was dumb. Now, he was focused on how he would sit up. He wanted to sit up soon because he knew that if he got any angrier, he would throw a fit. And he wasn't too interested in pouting unless he urgently must.

His knee and the corner of the coffee table met for the first time, and it wasn't too pretty. It was like a bowling ball on a pin - _slam_. "Ahh!" he shouted. He whined in anger as he was striking the table in return. Sadly, it only hurt him even more. Apparently the table wasn't going to give in and apologize anytime soon.

"Rory, honey!" Emma rushed from the bathroom, very concerned from the shout. "What happened, sweetie?!" She came to find him attacking the table repeatedly. "What are you doing?" she asked hoping to somehow help his apparent issue.

He only glanced up at her, and seemed to have nothing wrong, so he must've only been playing around. She laughed at her ridiculous and worthless panicking as she lifted him up into her arms.

He, too, was laughing. He had no clue what she was laughing about but there was no reason he couldn't laugh with her. His leg just suddenly began to feel much better. Emma had worked some magic. Magic called_ love_. And he liked it.

"We're going to go take a bath, Rory Boo!" she cheered, bouncing him lightly. "Yes we are!"

"Aaaahheeoohh!" he gargled excitedly, knowing he would spend some more time with her. He eagerly babbled as she took him to the bathroom and out him down on a mat. He watched her test the water's temperature and turn the faucet off. His eyes followed a faucet cover as it was being placed. He noticed he had been on his diaper changing mat, but apparently he was not getting a new diaper. He was curious of what was now happening. He would observe and learn about this new thing.

Rory assumed that maybe he was getting his clothes changed, as if it were bedtime. But if it were bedtime, she would be quiet and calm and relaxed. Now, she was too playful and hyper. So it definitely had not been bedtime.

She had now removed his unsoiled diaper and was lifting him up to set him in the bathtub. Emma let him sit for a while to adjust to the new surroundings, watching him slap the water around and explore what was the bathtub.

She prepared for a fun, or possibly stressful, time. She enjoyed clean and she loved Rory, so this would be nice. Then again, he seemed to be quite active. Unlike any other time, she would have to work a little harder at keeping control. He was not a baby, he was a full grown teenage boy, and he would be a lot more difficult to keep a hold of if he decided to mess around.

She soon let go of most doubts when he calmed down and settled in one spot in the bathtub. She got a bath sprayer and began dousing him with suitably warm water.

Rory was so confused! He was beginning to grow anxious and panicky. He was in a long white thing with no way out but the top, which he couldn't reach, and he was surrounded by a lot of this clear wet stuff and it was in front of him, in back of him left of him, right of him, and even under him! More of it was being constantly sprayed onto him and it wouldn't stop! It was beating on him - hard. He couldn't avoid it, because no matter how much he squirmed and fidgeted, it would follow!

He heard Emma sweetly murmur to him, but it wasn't helping at all. He didn't want her to talk to him. He wanted her to rescue him!

Damn, could this have been any worse?!

"Rory, hold still, baby!" she said softly. "Emma's got to get you clean!"

"Naahhhh!" he screamed, more pissed than ever. He could not stand it anymore!

The spraying, miraculously, discontinued. Rory gasped with relief, as it appeased him and was letting his heart slow down again.

"Well, now you're calm, Rory," Emma said, stroking his wetted hair, pacifying him. "What's wrong? Are you hungry? Want your milky?"

"Goo." His tone was slightly dull. He wasn't no longer angry or sad. Though, he wasn't happy either. He was just a little bored.

"Apparently you're fine." A smile was visible on her face. "Now, let's get you squeaky clean, and then we can have some playtime. Okay?" She felt his head was still very damp, so she got some tear-free shampoo and began.

Her hands were like peace on his scalp. He tilted his head down in complete relaxation as she hummed quietly. It was beautiful.

But then... The spraying started once again. Beating on him - it seemed like it was even harder this time. He dodged and often attempted to avoid as much as possible. He was now to the point of almost throwing a temper tantrum.

Emma had noticed him going crazy, and had aimed the sprayer away from him. "Is _that_ what was driving you nuts, honey? Mean ol' water attacking you?" She turned it off, and searched for a possible problem. She said to herself, "The pressure of the water is pretty heavy. Maybe I can adjust the nozzle to make it better... Ah..."

He felt the spraying now, but it wan not as bad. It was actually a little soothing. His head was now being rinsed free of shampoo, and his body was being rewetted. It felt much better now that Emma fixed it.

Emma was taking a soapy cloth to his chest, and was making her way around his body as gently as possible.

So _this _was a "bath?" Probably. Unless there was something waiting for when he was done getting clean. Or maybe getting clean was a "bath?"

See, he was learning these things. Slowly, but he was still making his way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

_A/N: Wow, longer chapter than I planned. And I have resources to plan out how I do this. Below are some links to photos. One of them is Emma's kitchen, and the other is Emma's living room. From episodes S3, E4: Asian F and S4, E4: The Break Up. Just paste them in the bar and delete the spacs and hit GO. _

**tinyurl a2ar7he  
**

**tinyurl b73bwcb **

_And, no. They are not going to scare you. I am a prankster, but I'm not evil. And I would probably be too much of a wuss to go searching for scary stuff to give you. Rick Rolls are fucking annoying, and I'm not going to be a hypocrite. _

_Have a great day. _


	10. After Bath

**I don't own glee. **

_Finally, no author's note. Be glad. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory was placed on his changing mat again. He shivered from the sudden change in temperature, but was quickly distracted by the small drops of water that continued to fall from his hair and onto his nose. It tickled!

He cooed when a fluffy bath towel was placed over him and was slowly pressed against his hair and skin to soak up most of the water. Emma had taken a moment to snuggle him in the bundle of comfort, while humming a barely audible but very soothing tune.

Rory yawned. That really tired him out! Although, he wasn't ready to sleep just yet. Oh man, Emma totally needed to get some milk in this joint, and soon.

She treated his bottom and genital area with a fair amount of baby powder before sliding a thick diaper underneath him and latching it securely at his hips, checking the fit. Next, she eased a pacifier into his mouth to occupy him until she fed him his bottle, and to prevent him from being fussy with her. She got a gob of lotion in hand and had begun near his collarbone with light rubs.

He grunted, as this was new to him. What was she doing? What was that creamy stuff? Huh? Huh?

"Hush, Rory," she said, now heading to caress his shoulders. "Just relax, sunshine."

He sucked on the pacifier, and it took a second to realize that it was not his bottle.

But that was okay. This felt very nice. Emma was now stroking his chest very gently, and she chuckled when he cooed at her. Her hands were so angelic, it was like her entire soul just moved to her palms. He loved her.

Soon later, she had stopped the massage. She slipped a fitted t-shirt onto him along with a diaper cover, to avoid leakage, and soft socks. It was way too hot tonight. Emma did not care to enclose him in a footie and allow him to helplessly sleep in heat and soak in his sweat. And she knew that Rory wouldn't agree with that either.

Rory yawned again. He really wanted to sleep, but simultaneously not because he desired some time with Emma.

Emma took a brush to his damp hair and ran through it a few times to rid the snarls. Rory grinned. It felt so nice! He eyed her hand as it set the brush down and reached for a pair of nail clippers.


	11. Great Morning

**I don't own glee. **

_A/N: Lucky people, you guys got a bunch this time! I saw the words go from 300 to 600 and on and on, and I got worried about it being long and awkward compared to other chapters. But I just could not stop writing! _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma began to clip away at his fingernails with ease, as she occupied him with quiet crooning of Eric Carmen and Teddy Thompson songs.

"Goo," he murmured. He watched her as she finished. His pacifier fell from his mouth when he plopped onto his belly and let out a forced burp.

Shit. Now he was helpless. He couldn't get up. He couldn't even balance on his elbows. "Gaahhhh!" He was now pouting. This was just great!

Emma hushed him, grabbing him and gently pulling him up onto his rear again. "Is that better, sweetheart?"

His flushed face majorly cleared up, his grumpiness settling. "Goo."

"I was considering tummy time, but apparently you don't like it."

He shoved his fingers in his mouth and gurgled. She took the pacifier to the sink to wash it before returning it to him, then wiped the drool up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Rory awoke to sunlight coming in from open curtains. The nursery was so bright and colorful! What a nice day!

He bounced ecstatically, waiting for Emma to come tend to him with a fresh diaper and day clothes, which happened to be a light T shirt, shorts, and comfortable booty socks today. She took him out to his highchair as usual, and opened every single curtain in their home and cracking open a few windows for the nice breeze. Rory shrieked happily, he loved this! Usually overstimulation was disturbing and heavy for his senses, but today it was just purely fantastic.

Will laughed, "Calm down, Rory! You look like you're ready to explode!"

He giggled, kicking his feet, bouncing in the highchair. This was great! He enjoyed it here and now. He patted the tray of the highchair before a dish of Lucky Charms and a small bottle full of purple juice appeared. He tilted his head at the strange color before taking a taste. "Icky, yucky!" He dropped the bottle to the floor and pouted, going_ blech_ at the unpleasant bitterness lingering in his mouth. But he would not let this ruin his wonderful day. He returned to happy-mode, babbling meaninglessly as he swiped a fair amount of Lucky Charms pieces into his hand and stuffed them in his mouth. He was so joyous, he chomped on the cereal harshly. If it were alive, you'd feel so, so damn sorry for it... "Ouch, ouch, ouch! Oh, man!" it would scream, "Why, this kid's a monster! Why is this happening?! Why, oh why?! Ah, tell my wife I love her! Fu..."

Rory just snickered evilly at the thought. It was so funny!

"Well, I guess you don't like grape juice," Will concluded, now filling a bottle with apple juice, something he knew that Rory would accept, also taking the empty dish.

Rory blew raspberries and made bubbles with his spit, hungry for more cereal. He gasped and burped, then laughing up a storm. He playfully slammed his hands on the tray, so violent that crumbs and drops of spit were knocked up into the air and were running around unbalanced. Once the bottle of apple juice was pt down, it had tipped over and leaked, making an even bigger mess, and making an even more entertaining show for Rory. Thirsty from the constant action, he picked the bottle up and shoved the nipple into his mouth. Once he decided he was done with the juice for that time, he looked down to notice that his dish was returned and full of more Lucky Charms.

He loved Lucky Charms! Who didn't? Well, one thing was for sure: he did not didn't like them. So, in other words, he liked them. Confusing, right. Yes! Rory's head was like _whoa! _

Will jokingly pinched and nudged Rory's cheek on the way to the door. "Bye bye, buddy."

"Buh buh! Buh buh!" Rory spat, watching the man leave home. He finished the cereal within five minutes and relaxed in the highchair with his full tummy.

"Are you done, sunshine?" Emma asked.

"Goo." He was satisfied. He waved his arms up in the air, kicking his feet.

She lifted him from the highchair, grunting at the stress he was putting on her back during his happy fit. She sat him down in the center of the room where the coffee table had been, before Will had moved it against the wall. He was exposed to great amounts of sunlight and fresh air from the windows, but still at a fair distance from the TV.

She went to tidy up the mess on the highchair and surrounding floor before sitting with Rory for a moment, burping him and taking a cloth to his mouth, chin, neck and hands. His nose seemed slightly clogged, so she took a nostril suction to it so he could avoid irritation. After that, she tidied up the bathroom from clutter of morning madness and Will's hustling.

When she returned, she found Rory bared, with every clothing item off but his diaper. He had been gnawing on a plastic ring of keys, pretty focused on whatever he was trying to accomplish. He seemed pretty contempt with this. She gathered the trail of clothes he had left, folding them nicely on the sofa, and joining him on the soft carpet.

She didn't really desire to see the boy so bare this often, but let's face it. She actually like this. It was sort of cute.

"Ticklebug!" she screamed, surprising him with playfully aggressive tickles to the belly and hips.

"Aahheeoohh!" he shrilled, trying to dodge the ticklebug's attack. "Stop it!"

She tortured him with tickles for as long as it took to make his cheeks rosy, then decided to have mercy. As he was expecting another attack from the ticklebug, she had blown raspberry into his belly and it made him screech with louder giggles. She was even laughing now. She did not give a damn if he had drool running down his chin, if he had sticky hands (from God knows what), if he had some snot ready to drip from his nose, if he wasn't decently clothed, if he was shrilling and snickering loudly into her ear. She only cared that he was the sweetest, most playful boy now.


	12. Babysitting, part 1

**I don't own Glee. **

_A/N: This time, I just decided that Rory would be ready for some separation from Emma and Will, and would be babysat. May be great, or may be just plain fuckery... _

_Oh, and Brittany will be guest-starring. And you know how bad she can get when she is alone with another... So beware. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will sat Rory in the highchair. The two engaged in a game of patty cake until Rory lost focus and went on to do his own thing, which involved blowing saliva bubbles and popping them with the smack of a palm.

Brittany, Finn, Rachel and Sam had volunteered to babysit, and were now arriving. Emma had raced over to meet them at the door. She blabbed on and on about information and such. Rory clapped and giggled, as he enjoyed hearing her smooth voice. All Rory heard was "he," but he knew that she was referring to him. He loved the attention.

She said, "You can feed him any fruits and veggies from the cans in the cabinet. Cereal and broken cookies are the hardest food he's allowed to eat to avoid choking. He may be picky so just have patience and don't rush him. Feed him lunch at 11:30 AM and supper at 7:00 PM. You can feed him a snack if he seems hungry between meals. If he is thirsty, fill a small bottle with apple juice. Usually I leave one sitting near the living room sofa so that he can take it when he wants it. Bottle of very warm milk at 8:40, burping, cuddling, then bedtime. Bowls and bottles in the cupboard on the top shelf, right side. Can opener, bibs, cutlery, and towels are sorted in the counter drawers/. If he's being fussy, it is most likely a nasty diaper or he is hungry. If he is just whining in a, um, bitchy tone, then give him his pacifier. For his diaper changes, you just remove the nasty one and keep it underneath him to catch any peepees or poopoos he may need to make during the change. You lift his legs and wipe him, then dry him. Use baby powder on his bum. He enjoys it when you talk to him quietly and in a somewhat babyish tone. He will wear anything in the dresser, he is not picky. But if he is hot he will take off his clothes, and if he is cold he will curl up into a ball and rub against the sofa. He will mostly just sit and play, so he will probably be no problem at all. He will make quite some noise when he's engaged in something. He will giggle and make sounds pertaining to crashing blocks to cars to dinosaurs to just about anything, really. If you turn on the TV you can only play channels or shows related to non-violent cartoons, cars, and et cetera. If it is after his bedtime and you would like to watch TV, you can watch anything as long as it is suitable for you. And you can watch as long as it is not dramatic or loud, such as scary movies with sudden screams or such as musicals with joyful music because it could disturb him from sleep and it could possibly excite him and take away his desire to sleep." _(A/N: Wow, that was long...) _

"Ahem," Will interrupted, "I think we need to leave soon so we don't miss the reservation..." He seemed to be chuckling.

"Okay. So this is on a note that will be on the table for you guys. Call if you need anything." Emma was now heading for the highchair to have pre-parting time. "Bye bye, Rory. Emma's going to leave for a while."

He grabbed her mouth and held it shut, not too happy about this.

She moved his hand. "It's only for the rest of today, boo boo. Tomorrow morning I will be back." She kissed his cheek. "Now be a good boy."

"Hugsies!" Rory demanded, arms spread.

She hugged him tightly, letting him snuggle his chubby face into her shoulder for a moment. She then moved away, saying goodbye once again before leaving out the door with Will.

He stared into space for some time as the four babysitters just chatted and had a good time. He enjoyed himself, kicking his feet into the air and running his hands along the tray of the highchair, laughing often. He then grew boredom, which turned to hunger. He slammed his fists onto the tray, throwing a fit as usual.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, not to Rory nor the group directly.

"I think he's hungry," Finn replied, going to check the fridge for a fit meal. "What does he eat?"

"Were you even listening?" Rachel sighed, hands on hips. She stormed to the cupboard for a bowl, then to the cabinet for a can of diced peaches. She had grown into her mommy instincts, which had come naturally for her. "Rory, do you want peaches? You want peaches?"

"Gaahhhh!" Rory cheered out. Peaches were so yummy! Gee, what could be better?

"Well, it's not lunchtime yet, so this snack will just have to do, sweetie." Rachel found a can opener and had transferred half the can's contents to the bowl. She went to gurgling Rory and pulled a chair up. "Sam, can you get me a bib from the drawer over there?"

Sam rushed to retrieve the said bib, and gave it to Rachel for her to secure it around Rory's neck. She filled the spoon and cooed, "Open wide!"

Rory opened his mouth as wide as possible. He couldn't wait!

She was now using utter baby talk. "Hewe comes fa pwane!"

Rory snickered very loudly, his feet waving around and probably almost kicking Rachel's knees. He took the bite as she fed it to him.

"Nom, nom, nom!"

Rory chewed with much playful laughter. Rachel was funny! "Goo!"

She buzzed as she fed him another bite, making him even ecstatic. This continued until the bowl was almost empty and he would eat no more. She asked, in a baby voice once again, "Is Wowy's tommy full?" Once receiving a nod, she managed the giggly and drooly boy out of the highchair and onto her lap to remove his bib and to slap a cloth over her shoulder and burp him. Rachel tried to mimic what she assumed Emma would do, and was succeeding highly.

"Ahheeeehhhhoooohhhh!" Rory shrilled with glee. He ripped the red beret from her head and had set up a weak but fun game of tug-of-war when she tried to retrieve it. He tugged a clump of her long chocolate brown hair, waving it around and giggling when layers of it flopped everywhere. He squirmed around and bounced on her lap. It wasn't much of a comfortable surface, as her legs were crossed, but he didn't care.

She sort of chuckled when a hand of his landed about on her breast. She did not really mind; it was cute and it was an innocent bonding gesture. He curled up sideways on her lap and rested his chubby cheek against her. She could see him enjoying the touch of her hand patting his back in a steady rhythm.

He let out a big burp and was now bursting out laughing.

"Excuse you, Rory." Rachel then took the cloth from her shoulder and dabbed his lips clean before any possible spit up could leak to his chin. She had cuddled with him for about five minutes or more before putting him on the floor. She then grew obsessed with the messiness of the kitchen and bathroom. Why didn't Emma...? Just, nevermind. Rachel must clean. Finn decided to assist her, sighing at Sam's couch potato occupation.

Rory crawled into the nursery, avoiding the very loud TV mixed with Sam's horrid snack crunching and roars of laughter. Sam did seem nice, but Rory had been suffering overstimulation from the crowd of people and their bags and...

"Hi, Rory!" Brittany cheered from the rocking chair. She tossed the baby book she'd been engaged in and fell to the floor.

He plopped onto his bottom, gazing at the girl sitting in front of him.

"I got a very, very fun game we can play!"

Rory cooed and clapped.

"But nobody can know. Not even Lord Tubbington, because he will definitely tell everyone." She got up to close the door then joined him once again on the carpet. She ran a hand along the front of his diaper, feeling the unaroused, naive bulge.

He watched her hand, unaware of what she had been doing. It felt a little nice. She went up to massage his nipple, which was getting stiff and tingly.

Brittany was now reaching to remove his diaper. She and swiped her fingers and tongue along his penis until it grew hard. He looked up at her and giggled. This felt very good! He glanced back down to find his penis somewhat larger and erected, now tingling with excitement. He smiled. The feeling was just so awesome! She wrapped her fist around his penis and went slowly, moving it up and down with friction on his penis and sliding the foreskin. Her fist now went quicker and harder. Rory squealed. This was a very, very, very, very superduper fun game! He was now gasping uncontrollably as his penis swelled with delightful trials of tingles and beats. He giggled when it grew stronger and stronger, the sensations bursting and taking over him. His toes wiggled, as he did not know how to process what was going on right now.

She snickered the entire way through this. She was having fun too!

They both shared a laugh when Rory's penis shot a splatter of white fluids over Brittany's face. She licked her lips and wiped the remainder off with her hand, only to lick it clean. "Wasn't that fun?!"

Rory clapped, still giggling. He loved that game! "Again!"

Brittany said, "No, no. It's best we stop now just in case Finny, Rachey or Sammy walk in. We can play again later.


	13. Babysitting, part 2

**I don't own Glee. **

_A/N: Okay, the young children can come out of their rooms now. Let's return to suitable content. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany had went to Santana's, for an unknown reason. Rory had missed her, but had recovered from the environmental change pretty quickly.

Rory shoved a clump of his shirt into his mouth, the material suddenly becoming slobbery and dented from teeth marks. The living room was so boring right now. His toys had disappeared, and they - unknown to Rory - had either been thrown back behind shelves and stands, stored away neatly in the nursery by Emma, or currently occupying Brittany somehow. He had really nothing to do.

He would go to Will's CD shelf. Many colorful plastic cases were awaiting a fate to be chewed on or maybe crushed.

Finn was now entering the room and stepping over crawling Rory, trying to not kick him or stomp on him accidentally. He took a seat on the sofa and pulled the table up, before emptying a large bag of McDonald's. "Oh, I need some ketchup!" he gasped, hurrying out to the fridge.

The aroma of french fries and a bacon cheeseburger attracted Rory's attention. It seemed as a good solution to his small hunger. He managed to crawl to the table and hop to his knees, with some support from leaning against the table. He whimpered when the table just tipped over and it's contents flew onto the floor. Immediately recovering and just dandy, he wandered to grab a french fry and shove it in his mouth. It was so damn salty! His mouth was burning, oh my! Though, it had gone down his throat smoothly, and he had grabbed another fry once considering it to be "a little yummy."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Finn appeared, angered.

Rory shoved another fry into his mouth and nibbled.

"No!" the tall boy yelled, now scooping the leaky, slopped burger and the many greasy fries from the floor. "Oh, shit. Mr. Schue's going to be pissed if the carpet's dirty... Damn it, you knocked the table over." He was a little frustrated, and it grew heavy when he sat and tugged Rory over his lap.

Rory squirmed. What was Finn doing? It hurt his tummy to lay lie this. What-?

"Aahheeeeoooohhhh!" Rory screamed when there was a giant smack on his diapered bottom. "Aahh!" He could feel it stinging! What was happening?! Why-?

Another smack came, and it was horrible! It felt like a bagazijillion times worse than the first! He burst into shrills and tears as a few more strikes were delivered to his soft and highly sensitive rear end.

"Finn!"

He looked up to see Rachel. "Huh?"

"What are you doing, Finn?"

"Rory's being bad."

Rachel worked to scoop Rory from Finn's lap, and set him safely on the carpet. She joined him to console him, stroking her hands through his hair as she held him against her. As his cries came to whimpers, Rachel scolded, "Finn, he is innocent. Sure, he knocked over the table. But it's _your_ fault for leaving him unsupervised."

Finn said loudly, giving Rory goosebumps, "HE IS A FULLY GROWN TEENAGER, AND I SHOULD NOT HAVE TO CONSTANTLY BABYSIT HIM!"

Rachel, with assistance of Sam, had now been taking shaky Rory to the nursery. From the heavy smell of urine, he had earned a minute on the changing table. Rachel removed the diaper to find a pool of urine and, barely surprisingly, a small puddle of leaked stool. It was from the large startle, and was definitely not diarrhea. Damn Finn and his temper.

Rory cooed when Sam began speaking to him softly as lifted his legs into the air. Rory grabbed his foot and tugged on his sock, occupied. He _oomp_ed when a cold baby wipe was swiped slowly against his bottom, before giggling. This happened a couple more times until the rest of his groin was cleaned, before Sam patted him dry. Sam's hands were very soft! Rachel then slathered Vaseline onto his skin for any possible rashes. Rachel's hands were very soft too! But not as soft as Emma's. Definitely not.

Rory had gotten his sock completely off when a new diaper was secured onto him. He threw the sock on the ground, babbling, enjoying the nice draft on his hot foot. He decided that the other sock could come off also, and as he worked on this mission Rachel had helped him sit up correctly.

"Well, Rory," Rachel chucked, "you seem pretty happy after what just happened."

"Finn was still pretty mean, though," Sam debated.

A grumble from Rory's tummy - a very noisy one, perhaps - had startled him. He had felt very hungry. Why wasn't he in the highchair with a meal in front of him? Usually it was mealtime right about now.

Sam pulled Rory's short up and hoisted him onto his hip, taking him out to the kitchen and into his highchair. "There you go, buddy."

Rachel stormed into the living room. "Finn, you are going to put that cheeseburger down and go feed Rory!"

Finn's reply was, "Why are you screaming?" Though, he did follow her order without defying. He sipped his soda, adding, "All I did was smack his ass a couple of times. He was being bad, Rachel, that's what I had to do..."

"Just go feed him lunch."

Finn entered the kitchen to find a very hungry one in the highchair. "Hello."

Rory whined. He was hungry, that was the first problem. And Finn was here. Finn...

"I'm sorry for what happened, but you sort of had it coming... It's over now, and it's lunchtime so I'm going to feed you."

"Gaaaahhhh!" Rory slammed his fists onto the highchair. He wasn't sure whether he was agitated from hunger or from Finn. He just wasn't sure.

Finn hurried to the cupboard for a bowl, Rory's screaming stopping him.

Rory didn't want this guy feeding him. He wanted Rachel to feed him. Or maybe Sam. Though he wasn't sure which one should feed him, he had chosen that Finn not be an option. He roared until Sam had appeared to check this scene out.

Sam went to hush Rory. He told Finn to return to the living room so he could peacefully figure a lunch. n the cabinet, he slid many cans around to finally recognize a food item without reading. "Rory want peas?"

Rory didn't even take a minute to comprehend. He didn't need to. He knew Sam had been referring to a food, and Rory was ready to eat just about anything that Sam made. "Goo!" he responded.

"I'll take that as a _yes_." As he heated some peas he'd then decided that Rory would need a variety of nutrients in this meal, so he added in some diced peaches and milk-diluted Cheerios, with approval of Rory.


	14. Tantrum

**I don't own glee. **

_A/N: I am glad to update,. I have a new computer, better than the last. And I am back! _

Rory was settled onto Sam's lap. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't really like it too much

"Rory wan'sa bot-bot?" he heard Sam say. The blonde was now shoving the nipple of a bottle in his mouth, and Rory's only defense was to push it away. He could not make his point any clearer: he did not want the bottle. Not only that, he also disapproved of Emma's long absence. He wanted her. He wanted Emma! He wanted Emma! He found himself throwing a big tantrum, filled with large cries and screams. Of instinct, he couldn't help but call, "Ehhahh! Gaahh!"

Rachel, due to concern, dropped to the floor to console the giant boy in distress. "What's wong, boo boo? Wowy got'sa tummy achey?"

He continued, now on his belly and pounding fists onto the carpet.

"Wowy sad? Wachel and Sammy and Bwitt hewe to make Wowy feel betters!"

"What 's wong?" Sam was now beside Rachel, and rubbing Rory's rising back.

Rory just shrilled continuously. He would until Emma came and fed him his bottle. It was a disgrace that these poopy-heads thought they could just fill a bottle and just expect him to suckle with no problem whatsoever. Well, they couldn't. They weren't Emma. He wanted Emma!

"What do we do?" Rachel said in slight panic. It was just all crashing down, this great day torn. Here was this boy in desperation for comfort.

Rory screamed. He wanted Emma! Though this show was not helping his problem, it had still been instinct to act this way. He'd been so used to Emma's sweeping in and providing solace, that he had just thrown this fit and hoped that she would be there. He had been able to suppose it would turn out his way. Although, he had a little part of his gut to tell him that Emma had been gone, gone possibly forever. And this consideration made him cry louder and harder.

Sam was on the verge of breakdown. Over the years of small siblings, he had fairly adjusted to tantrums and heavy scenes. But this was impossible to handle. Only if he had known more of Rory when he'd been in shape and without mental impairment, then he would have been able to understand this situation much better. "I don't know, either."

"I am calling Miss Pillsbury," Rachel declared. "Calm Rory down, or she may assume horrid harm or crisis."

"This _is_ a crisis, Rachel."

She trembled, her face flushed. She gasped, grasping her forehead. "Sam, can you call? I have a major headache!" She had dialed the number for the boy before handing him the cell phone. She watched Brittany in her attempt to console Rory, trying to find a distraction from her horrible throbbing head.

"Hello?" Sam replied, once hearing Emma pick up. He explained this issue, and when Emma began to respond he noticed he'd accidentally tapped the button for speaker phone.

Rory looked up when he heard a lovely voice blare loudly. He popped onto his bottom, head straight up to here. He then cooed, puffing his teary cheeks out with a small smile. "Goo!"

"Sam, this was a really good idea!" Rachel whispered in an exited squeal. She took the phone and put it into Brittany's hand for her to hold it close to Rory.

"Rory..." he heard Emma's voice crackle through the phone. He perked up, gleeful as a young child on Christmas morning. He went on to hear more of her, as, "Hi, Rory. I love you."

Brittany giggled. Who knows what had been running through her head. Not even she knew.

"Ehh!" Rory clapped his hands onto the carpet. He attempted many times to tell her he loved her back.

"I love you."

"Meehh!"

"I love you." Now, she was about singing it, in a soothing tune.

"Waahh! Dohh!"

"I love you."

"Wuv yoh!"

"I love you! I love you, Rory!"

"Wuuvv yoooohhhh!"

You could hear Emma chuckle at the cuteness. Through it, she could recognize the bitterness from misery in him. She knew he was demanding she come home.

Now, he had shared his obvious feelings. "Coohhmm hoomm!"

Hearing him plead this made her heart tear.

"Gah!"

She wouldn't stand to hear him repeat his plea. She assured, "Emma's gonna be home very, very soon."

"Noooooooo!" _Very, very soon _apparently wasn't what he wanted to hear.


	15. Home

**I do not own glee.**

Emma and Will had arrived home so that the gang could be free from more drama that could occur. Emma hurried to occupy Rory. Will tidied up the mess resulting from the improper supervision of Rory, which included the uncontained CD shelf and Will's unorganized - though, luckily safe - paperwork.

Rory giggled at Emma as she pinched at his nose with a fluffy blue teddy bear. Now, she was putting on a show of stuffed animals for him. He was laughing so hard that some snot burst out and drool leaked onto his white shirt, making a shadow-like stain. He then began to squirm around in excitement when he realized his pants were sticky and warm, and there was this squishy stuff there. His skin grew a horrible burning and itching, so bad he felt the need to rub his bum along the carpet to relieve it. The nasty smell wasn't helping. He shouted, "Icky! Icky!"

"Well, well..." she sighed, after discovering a dreadful stench surrounding them. "Someone made an icky in their didee!"

"Icky! Icky! Icky! Icky!" His accent was very strong and deep, as he bellowed out to make her aware. He was now pouting and bobbing up and down on his bum, in distress and desire for this filth to be taken care of. "Waaaahhhh!"

Emma lifted him up, hushing him and keeping him calm on the way to the nursery. She put him down on the changing table, daring to open the diaper. By the way he was pouting, it must've been a good deal.

She'd seen him covered in diarrhea-like stool. Possibly forced out by the frightening trauma from earlier. She moved many materials out of the way due to his squirming and kicking.

It made Rory a little happier now that his genitals had fresh air instead of being closed in. He cooed when Emma lifted his legs and touched a baby wipe to him, to soon go to work with many more wipes. He grabbed the clean diaper that Emma had set out, and he experimented with it. It was so fluffy and squishy and it made a funny sound when he constantly dropped it on his belly. But it wasn't colorful, only plain white, and it no longer attracted him. He willingly gave it to Emma when she said, "Sweetie, gimme the didee. I'm gonna need it."

He grew highly antsy. He just didn't feel like lying there, still, for much longer.

She put his legs up once again, after his moving around. "Honey, we need your legs to stay up."

He found a giant blue ring as an amusing distraction, though there was nothing much to it it somehow worked. He grasped it with two hands, spinning it around on his chest. He stuck it in his mouth and began chewing and gnawing away. Before he'd known, Emma was done wiping and was patting him dry with a towel and applying nice powder, followed by that diaper.

She sat him up on his clean, powder-scented rear. Due to his obsession with the blue ring, she had to work cleverly in the process of removing his shirt. She removed his socks and patted his feet clean before slipping him into a pair of pastel green booties.

Rory dropped the ring, deciding that it was getting boring. Now he wanted to see what Emma was doing.

She placed a plastic white diaper cover on him to avoid leaks. She rolled up a giant piece of clothing and stuck it over his head, pulling it down onto him like a shirt. But he soon realized it was a large onesie when it came down and she could snap the bottom shut. She didnt put him in those things very often, but when she did it was sure comfy.

He moved around, hungrily. The sound of the platic crinkling and his tummy growling drove him insane, as it was constant and they were barely known sounds to him to be mixed together.

Emma giggled. "You must not have eaten supper yet."

Rory continuously babbled and gurgled as he was lifted up and taken out to his highchair.


	16. Shopping

**I don't own Glee. **

After a nice supper and a bottle, Rory was put to bed.

He awoke the next morning to have his diaper and outfit changed. His diaper cover was resecured for hold. The shorts were a little big on him, but they were comfortable and unrestricting every way he moved. The shirt was perhaps somewhat snug.

Emma placed him in the highchair for the morning, before going to speak with Will. "I need to take a trip to the pharmacy for some more diapers. What size did you originally get?" She regretted not keeping that wrapping and just placing the diapers in a container. Though, she couldn't hate herself, as it was clever and organized.

Will handed her a sheet of typed information. "The doctor said he was 156 lbs. Last time I went for his diapers, I got Depend adjustable, S/M size."

"They fit him really snug." Emma took the sheet, then giggled, "I think he likes the cotton band snug on his waist and low belly. It must be securing and hugging him."

Rory waited for food, occupying himself with babbles and constantly kicking his feet. He popped his head up when Emma turned on the news. He whined when she kissed Will, brewing in jealously of his attention.

"Bye, sunshine," she smiled. "Have a good Friday!" She then approached Rory, giggling. "Is Rory angwy that Emma did a kissy on Will?" When he whined again, she said, "Well, now Emma does kissies on Rory."

He laughed when she puckered her lips in a playful manner. He shrieked in joy when she planted many smooches on his cheek. He was now clapping, when he noticed a grumble from his tummy. "Ohh..."

Emma disappeared to prepare his breakfast. She boiled some oatmeal on the stove, adding dashes of cinnamon, brown sugar and small apple lumps.

Rory loved the smell! He gurgled with delight, though curious of what it was and where it was coming from. Soon, his questions were answered when Emma appeared with a bow, and had held a full spoon out. The spoon's contents didn't appear too great, but had smelt delicious.

Emma imitated a choo-choo train, making Rory squeal in delight. She would spoon feed him, as this was too messy of a food for him to grab in hand.

After the exciting breakfast, Rory had gurgled in satisfaction. He got some play time in the living room and was able to settle the food in his system. He watched Emma scurry around to pack a nappy bag, of which consisted of disinfectant wipes, Rory's dummy, some distraction toys, spare nappies and shorts along with portable changing material. After some time, she'd seemed to be just foostering.

She returned to lift him up and take him to the changing table. She obsessively concerned of the weather, placing him in a pair of jeans and enclosing him into a green jacket. Unable to decide if he would be hot or cold, she compromised with leaving it zipped up only halfway and rolling up the sleeves. She brought out some socks and green Converses.

Rory allowed her to easily slip the socks on, as he'd worn those highly comfortable items before. But when she reached for the shoes, he gave her curled, resisting feet. He was very stubborn. These were foreign objects being forced over his feet.

"Sweetie, we have to get these shoes on you so we can leave." Emma sighed. She had to constantly pull the shoe's tongue back into place, and had to readjust the laces looser so it would be easier to do this.

He felt her stroking his sock-clad foot. He still wouldn't go. Again, _foreign objects being forced over feet_. Not too great-sounding of a plan.

She finally found a chance to quickly slip the shoe onto a foot. She felt around on the shoe to ensure that it correctly fit, as cramped feet would cause Rory to feel the uncomfort that he did.

Rory wiggled his foot. This was snug, but in a good way. He liked it.

She grabbed his foot upright against her, trying to keep it still. She worked to tie the laces, and giggled as he played with the laces of his other shoe.

As she finished up, he made grabby hands and fussed. "Mo-Mom-Bah-"

She noticed him trying to pronounce something new that he must've learned. "What, Rory?"

"Up!" he said, still with grabby hands. As he was being lifted, he snuggled against Emma with his cheek against her shoulder. He resumed to mumble the phrase. "Mah! Meehh!"

She took him to the kitchen and placed him in a large special needs stroller. "Let's get you buckled up to go," she said.

He watched her hands buckle and adjust a seat belt over his waist. He made grabby hands, curious of what was going on. He looked up at her while she strapped a chest harness over him. He did not enjoy being tightly secured, though he loved the attention.

It reminded him of the car seat, though they weren't going _vroom vroom_.

She grabbed the nappy bag and took him out to the front sidewalk, where she would begin the walk to the pharmacy.

Rory squealed, "Goooo!" and began babbling, happily kicking his feet. This September fresh air was so nice. He cooed at the sound of birds crooning. He giggled at the touch of breeze on his cheeks. He made grabby hands at flowing grass, dancing gardens, bouncing tree branches, and even a bug who had the courage to come along his wild action. He sure enjoyed himself right now, whilst Emma's slow moving.

He then patted his knees and kicked harder, demanding more action. He gabbed and gabbed, without stopping until his want was granted.

Emma knew exactly what he'd wanted, he wasn't sure how, but she did. She walked quicker, and was about lightly sprinting when he was satisfied.

He laughed at the speed, the high and intense ride! He liked it for about a minute, until he grew a little dizzy and gurgled for her to go slow again.

"Enough action for one day, huh?" Emma asked. Yes, a minute seemed way too less, but apparently it was enough to satisfy him.

The two enjoyed the short walk, before Emma took him into the store. She prayed he would behave. A tantrum wouldn't be necessary right now.

Rory was a little tired from the excitement, but wasn't ready to grow weak just yet. He saw everything in the store, and made grabby hands at the stacked shelves.

Emma told him, "We're not here to shop. We're here to buy diapers." She wandered to the diaper aisle, trying to keep his arms away from the shelves as possible. She did find it a little unfair to have him restrained in many safety straps, and then to tear his ability for arm-to-object contact. But she reminded herself, it was to keep him under control and avoiding him either getting hurt or making a mess.

"Mah! Meehh!"

"What, Rory?"

He repeated this a few times very faintly. He chewed his nails and nibbled his fingers to occupy himself. He watched her walk a foot away to grab a package.

When she turned around, he was blurting, "Gimme! Gimme!" with his hands out. She asked him, "You want to hold the diapers?" Well, it would keep his hands quiet, and she would have free hands to push him to the check-out.

To her curiosity, he squeaked, "Meehh! Mah! Meehh! Baahh!" What was Rory saying? Or, at least trying to say?

She took him home and changed him back to comfortable clothes, where they would engage in playtime.


End file.
